Thomas Life In Sudrain High (Re-Uploaded)
by Sudrian-Boys101
Summary: Follow Thomas in Sudrain High as he meets new friends, tries to get a girlfriend and tries to stay out of trouble when Gronk and his gang of deviousness, tries to cause problems. (Re-Uploaded 2 Reasons #1 - Sodor High Is Called Sudrain High/#2 I'm Uploading In The Correct Order This Time)
1. 1 - New Girl, New Beginnings

Thomas Billington was excited. He had been accepted to attend Sudrain High. His best friend, Percy Avonside had been chosen too. The two almost did everything together. Their mothers would say they were brothers, separated at birth. They were the same height and same age but not the same in appearance. Percy had green pants, t-shirt with the number 6 on this t-shirt. Thomas on the other hand wore a blue t-shirt and pants and had the number one. They had black hair but did have different personalities. The two were laughing as they approached the bus stop. Up ahead was a teen, it looked like a bigger version of Percy. He had black hair and wore a green t-shirt and pants like Percy but had the number three. He looked up in the sky as he rested his back against a pole. He turned his head to see the two.  
"Hello there. I'm Henry Stanier, you joining Sudrain High?"  
"Yes we are. I'm Thomas Billington and this is my friend, Percy Avonside."  
"You mean, best friend?" Percy joked. The two chuckled. Henry was confused.  
"You're friends." Henry asked "I thought you were brothers." Thomas and Percy looked at Henry annoyed and then at each other.  
"Why do people think we are brothers?" Henry rolled his eyes. _"It's a mystery"_ he thought.  
The bus arrived and the three got on.  
"Hello Henry" Henry looked to see Gordon Gresley, a member of his trio. Beside him, was James Hughes, the other member. Gordon had number 4 on his blue t-shirt with James having a 5 on red t-shirt. Henry sat in the seat beside him. Percy sat beside two other boys. Both green but with different numbers, one was 8 and other was 11. These two were Montague "Duck" and Oliver Collett with the seats beside them were Donald and Douglas Coledonian, two Scottish twins. Thomas had found a seat in front of Gordon, however he didn't notice there was a girl beside him. He was busy talking to a teen beside him. He looked like Thomas but was a bit bigger and had a number 2. There was also a younger boy beside him, he was brown with the number seven and was Toby Wis beck. Edward Furness was the second one. The girl looked at him and smiled. Edward turned to Toby as they talked.  
"Oh hello." Thomas turned around and was amazed at what he say. She wore an emerald green t-shirt with a light green skirt. She also had black hair with a few streaks of gold. (Because her funnel is black with a ring of gold)  
"Hello, I'm Emily Stirling"  
"I'm Thomas Billington" Emily smiled.  
"It's nice to meet you Thomas."  
So, they arrived at the school. Each student was told to go to a different room, by the number the principal, Mr Hatt gave them. Thomas and Percy when into the same room as well as Edward, Gordon, Donald, Douglas, Duck, Oliver, Henry, James and his brother, Ned. A few seconds later, Gordon's girlfriend, Molly, and his brother and cousin, Alfred Holden and Wartine Gresley, along with Toad, Oliver's younger brother, to Thomas' surprise, Emily. However, James, Donald, Douglas, Alfred, Gordon and Henry all saw Thomas look at her, without taking his eyes off her. They all sat down, with  
Thomas, Percy, Emily, Molly, Toby in the first row  
Edward, Donald, Douglas and Duck in the second, with a five seat gap, Oliver and Toad.  
Gordon, Henry and James behind them and Alfred and Wartine just behind the three boys.  
There teacher was, none other, than Lady Hatt.  
"Good morning class. I'm Lady Hatt, the principal's wife. I'll be teaching you Maths, History, English, Science..."  
Thomas wasn't paying attention, he couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful girl that sat beside him. However, he managed to here his homework and most of the lesson. Meanwhile, Percy found it hard to concentrating during the lesson too. He could see into a room across from his and there was a small girl, same age and height as him, with freckles on her cheeks and wore a small pink t-shirt with pink shorts. She looked quite cute, according to Percy. Lunchtime soon arrived and Thomas and Percy met Edward and BoCo. Edward told them the story of Bill and Ben, before BoCo began with his story on how they nearly made his eyes pop out. Emily was talking to her friend Rosie when they saw Thomas and Percy talking to BoCo, Edward saw them looking and very silently, he left the table. The two walked up to the table.  
"I'm sorry to bother you" Emily began "But Rosie and I were wondering could we sit with you?"  
BoCo nodded and Thomas and Percy gave them a smile. Rosie sat on Percy's side with Emily on Thomas'. BoCo continued his story as Edward sat by Gordon.  
"I thought you were with BoCo?" Oliver asked.  
"I was, but Thomas and Percy came and well...let's just say I wanted to leave the lovebirds alone."  
"Wait, Thomas and Percy are gay?" Ned asked. The other stared at Edward as Edward couldn't resisted chuckling.  
"No," Edward finally said "Emily and Rosie came over after I left." Edward turned away and looked back at the table. "See for yourself." He added before he took a spoonful of his soup. The others looked. Thomas and Percy were daydreaming as BoCo continued with this story. BoCo, Rosie and Emily didn't notice.  
"No no, it gets better. After my eyes stop spinning, I close them and shake my head. Once I open them, I saw that there was two of them..."  
The other turned around. Gordon and Henry looked at each other. Later, on the way home, Gordon saw Henry walking with James.  
"I have an idea Henry." Gordon announced "What if we got Percy and Thomas together with their 'coughs' little crushes."  
"You mean like matchmakers?"  
"Exactly." He put an arm around Henry. He then put an arm around James. "James can help too."  
The three laughed deviously as they walked along.


	2. 2 - Day To Remember

**2 – When Snobbish Does To School **  
When Spencer comes, he started causing problems for Group T. James teams up with Thomas and Percy to stop Spencer. However, there trick backfires when they have to help Spencer instead.

Gordon had done a few laps of the track in the GYM, when Henry and James came in. He always did an exercise with Murdock and Hank after school. Hank and Murdock were both out today, so, he was doing it alone.  
"Do you always work out?" came a voice. Both looked to see a girl walking over to Gordon. She handed him a bottle of water.  
"Molly?" James asked. They both then looked at her. She wore a yellow skirt that when to her knees with a yellow blouse. She had a creamy colour jacket that was un-zipped.  
"Definitely Molly" Henry and James stopped by where the two were.  
"Well, when you're big and strong, you got to keep your muscles at a very great size." Molly rolled her eyes. Suddenly, the doors swung opened and Alfred and Wartine came running in. Before they could explain, a fancy dress teen came in. He was in sliver clothing and looked very pompously to the other 3 as he walked up to Gordon, Alfred and Wartine.

"Hello my dear cousins" This was Spencer Mallard, the three's very posh cousin. "Still wasting time around non-famous people are we?" He asked Gordon "You should really find a better life and a girlfriend."

Molly felt quite insulted. "I already have one." Gordon said walking past and putting arm around Molly. "And she's one of the best woman in the world" Wartine and Alfred looked at each other with smug looks. Spencer rolled his eyes and took one of Gordon's hands. As he did, he was met with a great deal of sweat. He pulled his hand away and rubbed against a cloth he would carry around.

"Good lord, Gordon, my dear boy." As he put the cloth away "What did you put your hand into?"

"It's called sweat." James replied

"Well, its gross is what I can say." Spencer grabbed Alfred. Wartine chuckled as he walked after them. Gordon kissed Molly; fist bumped Henry and James and then, walked after the three.

The next day, Spencer was on the bus. A few students were talking to him but Gordon was sitting with Thomas, Percy, James, Henry and Murdock in the back seats. The bus stopped at Hank's house and he sat in the seat in front of the boys, beside Wartine.

"Sorry I missed out yesterday Gordon."

"It's alright Hank." Gordon said. He was still quiet mad. Wartine and Hank exchanged glances. Wartine explained everything. Later on, Thomas and Percy were quite mad too. Spencer had learned from Oliver that Thomas and Percy were interested in Emily and Rosie and decided to try and make a move on one of them. James heard this and found Thomas and Percy putting books into their lockers.

"You two have some competition."

"Ha ha ha." Thomas laughed scarcastly

"We have better things to worry about James. He mocked Donald and Douglas for wearing a kilt today..." Percy began

"...he laughed at Edward for being smart..." Thomas added

"...he treats Toad like his a servant..."

"And to top it, he insulted Henry for being a nature lover, after he got his name on a board."

After a storm hit one of Sodor's forests, Henry help many people too restore the forest to its former beauty. To say a thank you for those who helped, a board was hung in the hotel beside the forest. On the board, was the names that helped, in alphabetical order.

"I want to teach that guy a lesson." Percy said angrily.

"We could" James said "But, the only question, how?"

The next day, Spencer was walking to the restrooms. He gave rude remarks to Harvey. He was very happy. As he went into the restrooms, James and Thomas, who were hiding around a corner. Thomas elbowed Percy and he nodded. He went into the bathroom as Thomas and James walked towards the room. Murdock and Harvey were very cross when Thomas and James arrived. Group K were surprised.

"Do you know where Spencer's room is?" James asked. Harvey gave them the number and both of them went to it. However, as they were going to the room, Percy came up. He was holding his arm.

"What's up Percy?"

"Spencer's stuck in the bathroom. 'Arry, Old Stuck Up, Nix and Bert are blocking him at the door."

James and Thomas sighed. Saving Spencer was the last thing they wanted to do.

"Right, Thomas, come with me. Percy, go get Gordon and Henry. Let's put an end to this!"

The three departed. Nix and this three boys had cause a lot of trouble since Day 2. When they caused trouble, the victim would get the blame. Group T were upstairs, in room 8. They were watching as Gordon and Henry were arm-wristing again. Well, Edward was watching, he wanted to finish his book.

"Preparing to admit I'm stronger?"

"Of course not, why would I admit it when I'm the winner?"

Suddenly, Percy came running in.

"Gordon, Henry, come quickly. Spencer is stuck in the bathrooms."

Suddenly, the entire class was erupted in laughter.

"My cousin in trouble, he gets into trouble most of the time. Why is this any different?" Percy sighed as he rubbed his arm.

"You don't understand, Spencer was in the restroom when Nix and his gang turned up. They punched me and told me to leave. Spencer is trapped in the restrooms and Thomas and James have gone to help him. But there is four bullies and two of them"

Gordon and Henry grip got tighter and they both gave each other a devious look. The two departed with Percy. Emily was unhappy. So, she went to the Mr. Hatt.

"Ah, Emily Stirling" He said swinging around in his chair to face her "How may I help you?"

"Please sir." She began "Don't suspend Gordon, Henry, James, Thomas and Percy from school, sir."

Mr Hatt was confused.

"Why would I suspend them from school?"

Emily explained everything. His face turned dark and angry. When she was finished, he got up, out of his seat.

"Indeed" he said as he picked up his hat "We'll sort this nonsense out."

Meanwhiles, Thomas and James faced the four bullies at the restrooms' door. They had closed the door and made sure it stayed close. Suddenly, Percy walked up beside Thomas and Gordon and Henry beside James. All of a sudden, Wartine, Alfred and Ned came up beside Henry. Duck, Oliver, Donald and Douglas then joined in. Edward stood by Oliver. The four bullies looked at them with discontent. Nix, their leader, looked from Alfred to Douglas before eyeing Thomas.

"What is this, Thomas? A small gang you call friends...and very ugly friends, mind you."

Thomas didn't reply. Suddenly, Mr. Hatt walked up behind them. Emily and Toad followed.. The bullies pretend to be the victims.

"Please sir, take these bullies away." One said

"They want our lunch money" said another. The gang tensed up. They could hear Mr Hatt, clearing his throat.

"Ha, I'll believe that." Mr Hatt said "Emily told me everything."

Thomas turned to see Emily. Thomas mouthed "Thank you" and she winked at him. He turned around as Gordon and Henry walked forward.

"Shall we show them the door, sir?"

"No..." both stopped "Let their parents do that. But, you can show them to my office."

The two boys smirked as they walk forward. Suddenly, Nix and Old Stuck-Up started to get lifted. Murdock and Hank were lifting them.

"We'll take this two."

With that said, Gordon and Henry carried the twins to the office and James and Percy let Spencer out while the other walked to the office. Once the four boys were taking away by their parents,

Mr Hatt told Spencer off. Once he was done, Spencer was unhappy. He looked at Gordon and the others. Spencer apologised and thank them for helping him. It took a while but they did except Spencer's apology. Emily was glad only the bullies were suspended, as did Rosie.

**Next Time,**

**Percy's has a streak of bad luck but the other believe that someone is causing it, maybe the new guy.**


	3. 3 - Percy's Unlucky Week

#3 - Percy's Unucky Week

Percy is beginning to have bad luck for a week however, Thomas is convinced someone is behind it.

(Finally, it's done.)

Everyone was now settled in and the principal had brought in a new student. He was covered in black clothing and have a very grimace stare as he walked to Group T. As he entered the threshold, he looked over, amused.  
"Hello Duck." He said with a sneer. Duck looked and was surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
"You principal, The Fat Director, has agreed that I can join your school." Duck looked at him angrily. "That's Mr Hatt to you." Gronk pretended to look hurt.  
"Am I not cool to call him by his nickname?"  
"You're not even cool." Came a voice. Gronk looked back, to see Gordon, James and Henry, looking anger at him.  
"As much as I want to spend time with you losers, I have to meet with another loser. Later!" and with that Gronk, left. Gordon snorted loudly.  
"Losers indeed?! He turns my gears!"  
A few minutes later, Percy returned with Gronk.  
"And this is Group T classroom. Like the other rooms, it has machines for Wood and Metal work with a science lab to the left."  
"Interesting" Gronk said, not really listening. Just then, Mrs Hatt arrived in.  
"Oh, is this a new student?"  
"No ma'am. I'm joining Group Y." Gronk patted Percy's back and said goodbye. As he did, he noticed something on Percy's bag and smiled deviously. Emily, who was at the head of the class, could see the look on his face and was worried.  
At lunch, she told the others.  
"The problem is, I don't know what made him smile like that."  
"Never trust that fool!" James snapped.  
"Who does he think he is?" Oliver added. "You mess with one of us, he messes with all of us.  
The others muttered in agreement.

The next day, Percy was walking in to class. But as he passed the threshold of the classroom, a deep rumble was heard. Percy looked back, to see the bottom of his bag broke and all the books were all over the ground.  
"Oh dear, Percy." Ned said "That's bad luck."  
But this was just the start. The next day was Tuesday and he couldn't get his locker open. Wednesday, he cooked a great pie and it ended up on the floor. Thursday, his bottle fell down and wet his pant's leg.  
The following day was Friday and everyone was the GYM. Mr Hatt had called them all there.  
"Good morning students, now, the reason I called you all here is because we are taking a small trip to Mr Jolly's Chocolate Factory near Peel Godred."  
Everyone listened, well, except Percy, who to upset to listen. When Mr Hatt had finished, the students were headin back to class. Percy was the last Group T student to leave. He was just passing the treshold, when he suddenly tripped. The others laughed at him but Percy had had enough.  
He ran away and wasn't seen all day. Saturday came around and the Group T students were chatting in Skype. Percy wasn't in it. Thomas began to get upset.

Monday arrived and Thomas was looking at the leafel the manager of the factory gave him. Percy had decided to come after all but all the same, wanted to be left alone.  
"Hey Percy, listen to this. According to Sodor History, in 1915-1934, this was a haunted attraction called "666 Junction". However, during the year of 1978, this was suppose to be a pizzeria but the staff it to big and spacious to have more than a room, bathrooms, kitchen and a storage unit." Thomas noticed Percy. He just looked so miserable.  
"Eh, you alright?"  
Percy didn't reply. He just looked down and sadly walked away from Thomas. Gordon, Henry and James had seen everything and came up alongside.  
"I don't know what to do" Thomas said to the three bigger teens.  
"Just leave him be" Gordon smiled but Thomas put his arms in his pants pockets and walked away. As Henry turned his head, he caught a shadow of someone climbing up the ladder behind Percy. Emily saw Thomas.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Oh, it's Percy. In all my years of being his best friend, I've never seen him so sad."  
"Give him time. He'll bounce back."  
Thomas sighed again. Emily smiled.  
"I know how to cheer you up." Emily grabbed Thomas' hand and dragged him somewhere. She smiled as they walked "Now, about this '666 Junction', what were you telling Percy about?" Thomas smiled and began telling her what he told Percy. Meanwhile Percy arrived at the end of the catwalk. He looked at the tub of chocolate down below and sighed. Then, Percy got the biggest surprise of all. As he was about to walk again, he felt on of his leg get lifted up and then, someone pushed him over the railing.  
"Help!" Percy cried as he splashed into the thin layer of Chocolate. Thomas saw everything and quickly climber up the ladder. James heard this and ran over to the ladder of the catwalk.  
"Percy!" Thomas cried as he jumped in after. James jumped in a few seconds later. Gordon and Henry came to the corner of the catwalk.  
"Should we jump in too?" Henry asked.  
"I don't know." Gordon stuttered "Maybe, you should go in first." Just then James came back up above the chocolate. Thomas came back up a few seconds later, with Percy on his back. Thomas wiped his eyes and licked the chocolate of his arm. "Ah, I can't see" James cried. Thomas wiped chocolate of his eyes. "Oh, never mind" James said, embarrassed. Thomas facepalmed so hard, chocolate went everywhere. The manager ran over.  
"You kids alright?"  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"What happened?"  
"I felt something pull my leg up and throw me over the sides. Thomas and James jumped in after me."  
Jut then, Donald and Douglas came in with Gronk, being dragged along.  
"A worker took us that Percy here was push in by somelad. They described him as this lad. Gronk!"  
Mr Hatt was very cross. "I'll speak with you later." He turned his attention to James and Thomas "Good job you too. You better wash the chocolate of you. Percy are you alright?"  
"Yes sir." Percy said sadly. By the time James and Thomas were cleaned of chocolate, the chocolate on Percy was a bit to hard and it meant he would have to get a hot water to clean it. Some of the other teens found it very funny.  
"Pudding Percy" Hank laughed

"Choc ice with heels" Mavis chuckled And for the first time this week, Percy chuckled Later that night, the gang were in a call. This time Percy was with them and not hiding. Percy was back to his old self now and tried to talk his problems out with his best friend, Thomas.


End file.
